Minecraft: Romance Aghast Remake
by duongc75
Summary: I was on my computer checking thing going on my world. Just then i see everything is gone, my house, my nether portal, and Her!


**-Chapter 1-**

I bet you are wondering why I am here, all dressed up in the suit, while the bride begins to come down the aisle. My family and my friends on one side, while her….erm…..subjects, for the lack of better word, float in the air above the chapel. Well, in order to realize why all this is happening, we must turn back the hands of time back to when all of this started.

This day had started out as any Monday should for me. Get up, pack up my stuff, eat breakfast, than off to college until 7:30 at night. The fact that I have about two hours between my classes gives me ample time to goof around, or study in case I have to study. Anyway, I had no plans between my first counseling class and my history class, so there was really nothing for me to do. I decided to go to the Student Lounge and goof around on my computer.

The Student Lounge is, as the name suggests it, a lounge for students to hang around. Most of them use this area to charge up their computers and play games, however there are some students who smoke the water vapor cigarettes in the room from time to time. Luckily today, there were none. That was a relief, as after a while the room did end up getting very hazy with all the smoke and steam from the cigarettes. I looked at the ground for an empty outlet, and after finding one, quickly plugged in my laptop and turned it on.

"Let's see, what to do, what to do…" I muttered to myself as I moved my mouse over the icons on my screen. I decided to play a bit of Minecraft while I was thinking about it. I had stopped playing Minecraft for quite some time. I had found it boring, since I had no idea for to download mods successfully without something going wrong. So as a result I had to suffer with playing 'vanilla' Minecraft. Oh the horror…

I had decided to play on one of my old worlds, in which I had finished building a Nether Portal in a room in my cavern home, which was really just a hollowed out hill that was decorated inside. If you looked at it from all sides, it would just look like a regular hill, nothing special about that. It was only when you got close, could you see the trapdoor being concealed by a pumpkin. I know, inconspicuous right?

Anyway, I had decided to head into the Nether and nab some Netherrack from the Nether for better lighting in a temple I was building. I had just left my nether base and barely shut the door, when a ghast came out of who-knows where and began firing at me.

I didn't mind the Nether Mobs that much, avoiding them was fairly easy, and their attacks could easily be bounced back at them. So after avoiding the Ghast, I began to mine some Netherrack. I had just gotten about twelve blocks, when a green screen appeared out of nowhere only saying one word.

"Stop."

I was confused, this was a single player server, so there was no one else here besides me. Besides, there was no one around. I shrugged it off as me being delusional, and continued mining. That was until another screen showed up.

"I said stop."

Now I was starting to get a little bit freaked out. I mean, once was probably a coincidence, but twice? Now I was beginning to think that something was up. I simply clicked the mouse and continued on with my work.

"Hey, are you even listening to me? I said stop didn't I?"

The green screen appeared for the third time, this time, the words were there a bit more clearly. I blinked, trying to make sure I wasn't just dreaming this up. When I clicked the mouse to get the green screen away, more text appeared.

"Since you apparently think you're going insane, just look behind you."

Wait a second, how did this thing know I thought I was being delusional? Well, only one way to find out. I turned around, to come face to face with a girl. I nearly jumped out of my seat yelling, but I simply contained myself and studied this new person.

This girl looked like she was straight out of an anime, with white hair that went straight down her back. She was wearing a white wedding dress that exposed the top of her cleavage, complete with long fingerless white gloves. She had stunning red eyes that were looking at me. And she did NOT look happy at all. On her head was a hat of some sort with a face, the face looked angry as well. I was very stunned, this girl looked beautiful. But the green screen that appeared snapped me back to reality.

"WHY are you taking MY Netherrack!?" The text said.

I was shocked at this, and quickly typed in my response. 'YOUR Netherrack!? What do you mean YOUR Netherrack? There is plenty more to go around, and yet you're yelling at me for only taking a few blocks.'

The Ghast girl put her hands on her hips indignantly. "I am Eleanor, the Princess of the Ghasts," She said. "And I am one of the Princesses of the Nether, so that Netherrack you're STEALING belongs to me!" She quoted.

I snorted furiously. This 'Eleanor' was a real piece of work. But I wasn't scared, she was just coding anyway. 'Whatever,' I typed in. 'Besides, you're just coding anyway, and a pretty good shot at it too, I must say.' I typed, then began to move past her to get to my Nether Base. 'I got what I came here for, so I'll leave you to being crazy 'Princess'.' I just chuckled as I typed that in. I soon would regret that, as I heard a scream and a fireball go whizzing by my character, destroying some blocks in front of me. I turned back and saw Eleanor glaring at me with a look that could kill. I quickly pressed F5 that changed my camera to behind me and quickly moved it around. Her eyes seemed to follow the camera, as if she was not looking at the avatar, but me in real life.

"Don't think that I can't see you," The box said. "I know that this blocky individual is just 'coding', as you put him. I can see who my real enemy is." She opened her mouth again to fire a fireball, but by this time I was already hauling ass through the Nether.

"Bite my pixelated, blocky ass, crazy lady!" I yelled, not caring if anyone heard me than. All I wanted was to just retreat to safety and quit the game while I was still ahead. I jumped into the Nether Portal, popped out the other side, and began covering the thing with Cobblestone, in case she did come through, she would be trapped. I quickly then saved and quit the game, then turned off my laptop, only then did I let out a sigh of relief. "Wow… That was close." I said, as I looked at my watch. It was 12:30, best head off to History class. I gathered my things, and walked away to the Forum Lecture Hall.

The three-hour lecture passed by in a bit of a blur, with me taking as many notes as I could. My mind was still straying back to the encounter with 'Eleanor'. I had begun to think that she wasn't just coding. No coding could move THAT fluently, or make those moves. And especially, no coding could see through tons and tons of nothingness.

I was taking my notes on Ancient Japan, when a little pop-up window showed up. It had only one message. 'Come back to Minecraft soon, I have a surprise that you're just going to loooove~' I blinked, who was this? I had no open Internet windows, so there were no chat rooms open. I decided that I would find out at the break between my classes. Little did I know, I would regret that choice.

History passed by very quickly for me, and now it was time for my last two to three hour break before my last counseling class of the day. I opened my laptop, and opened Minecraft. I then went to my world, and was completely surprised at what I saw.

The cobblestone that I had covered up the Nether Portal with, had been destroyed. I looked at my home, only to realize, THERE WAS NO HOME! "What the fuck!?" I yelled in shock, causing some people to look at me in surprise.

"John, what's going on?" Someone said. I looked up, it was Brad, one of my friends that I met and talked with often, ever since I had met him on my second day in college, two months ago.

"Oh, just this. Someone decided to nuke my whole fucking house," I said angrily. "I mean, this is a single player server, and I don't use TNT. So how could this have happen-wait a minute!" I suddenly exclaimed, causing Brad to look at my screen, as I noticed an ender chest in the center of a pool of lava.

Brad saw it too. "I'm guessing that wasn't there before?" He asked, to which I shook my head. I then grabbed some cobblestone, and built a bridge across the lava, taking care not to fall. I reached the chest, and opened it up. Inside was a note, and only that. I picked it up and read it, not really caring that Brad was right next to me.

"I hope you liked the surprise that I left in your house. Hopefully this will teach you to not take things out of other people's homes. Anyway, the Nether Portal still works, so in case you want to come and take more blocks, you're welcome to. But I must warn you now, that from here on out, whenever you go to the Nether, I WILL be watching your every move.

-With all regards. Eleanor."

I clenched my teeth in fury. That bitch! She had destroyed my ENTIRE house, and for what? A few measly blocks of Netherrack that served no purpose. I just faceplanted my head on the table. "Why?" I mumbled. "They were only a few fucking blocks of NOTHING." Brad looked at me in confusion.

"I don't know what is going on John. But I'll leave you to it." He said as he left to go get something to eat. I glanced at my screen, then at the Nether Portal. I decided that it wasn't worth fighting over, and decided to begin any repairs that I could to my home. While this was going on, I couldn't help but think back to Eleanor a bit. Was she just coding, or was she some sort of smart AI programming that had been tossed into my game somehow. Oh well, I guess time will have to tell.

-Chapter 1-


End file.
